The Crimson Threat
by DaiyahMerah
Summary: (Modern/Dimension Au) Add Kim(DE)is a time and space traveler Trying to change his tragic past but no success Avail and learned he Isn't "The Only One". Cause him to driven in madness making "Himself" Miserable .then something occur that slowly destroying the chains he made.a threat that he need's to stop "A Crimson threat"(Very Slow update)
1. Prolouge:ADD KIM:The Diabolic Esper

...

" The Crimson Threat"

PROLOGUE

"ADD KIM"

The Diabolic Esper

"There's a Reason in everything its just have to understandable"

Main POV:

ADD KIM

Diabolic Esper

When His Named Is Heard

Fears And Despairs is Spread To the World

He is known for his Lusts in Destruction attaining the Power

That Is Impossible In Reaching Human Hands

And thats Entering Dimensions one At the time

He is Like a GOD With one chant all surrounds him leave only nothing

Could he be called a Human?

If he Is Why he is a like Ranging Demon No mercy Killing All those he sees?

He is like lifeless Shadow Roaming to eat Passing the Other dimensions.

But All Of this has a Reason.

Before he was called the "Diabolic Esper"

He Was in Despair And become Contact with Madness that he cant resist anymore.

One Reason Lead Him To failure And making his Life more Miserable And Despair

Only His reason for happiness Is killing And Unwanted

"Make them Alive again"

he only wanted was to Stopped the tragedy that happened to his beloved one's .

A simple wish that never achieve.

"That Created a Monster He never Wanted For himself"

ADD's POV

"Finally success!. Unlike my Past Travel Im sure its Perfect this time kekekeke~"

Im finally here 10 years after the Tragedy I finally can stop it…. i hurriedly Left my spot and Run Wild to search for them.

"At last!, after all those years i can Finally… See you guys…"

I stopped for a while and noticed i was crying as much its embarrassing it was to cry but it doesn't matter so I continue to search for them till i found a silver haired woman and notice she looked someone i know…then it hit me…

"Mom!" i Shouted but i hurriedly hide before she noticed.

"Oh sweetheart there you are"I thought for the second she might see me…

I cursed under my breath and try to see a peek but to my assumption I was wrong

i was able to see a figure of a silver haired boy running happily while holding the book to Mom

When the boy start to speak up beside Mom, I realised i was his younger self. I tried to be stealthy as possible when they were bored to their position and go away i also followed them leading to a small hut.

"Strange…"From what i remember Our House…Was not a"Hut" but rather a mansion like house.

as i was spaced out i was able to realised the People I "stalking" i mean watching wasn't there…

"Sh*t" i hurriedly ran towards the house.

"Im so stupid if Leave them again i might failed on this"

as i went near to window to peek i notice something is different again as i remember

In our Place Since my Parents were Nasod researchers there is Always a mess of blueprints and papers even we have maids my parents Wounltd let them touch it. It was actually nice to have neat house…rather than a mess but its just felt wrong considering Im used w/ the messy place as a child

"Mom!"

When I was distracted AGAIN i was able to comeback to the world When my younger self called. They were sitting in the kitchen And the little Me Give my "mom" a Little Box.

"What is this dear?"She Smiled….

"For you mom, open it!" Little Add Grins

"Ok dear" she opens the box and Shows a "Thing"

"Oh love it dear!,thank you"She patted him.

That thing… ….A CAT Necklace. It was supposed to be HER to gave it to me and I lost it. I still can't move on in it..Is my works Really right?.Im very confused And lost….I don't understand anymore. And mom shouldn't be smiling like that. She always frowns but she was there for me. This Mom is different from what I Remember Her smile it wasn't fake its warm it was sincere.

What is happening?, This is ALL DIFFERENT!.Is this really right I swear my calculation is Right!. I don't remember this! I put my arms in my head shaking. I don't Know….I DON'T ANYMORE. I Glance at the Calendar.

That Made me Realize…..

"This is the day… then…..Why…..Its not happening. Why are they laughing at this time!? Why is so different…Am I wrong!? , dynamos!''

The dynamos flew to me And spread out.

"Dynamos!, Calculations!''

"_Calculating discrepancy rate of the past using inputted data. Rate: 42.72%. Due to this high discrepancy rate it's hard to conclude that this is the same world."_

"Danm it! Dynamos Another!"

How Many tries I did theres no success. The dynamos keep saying it was different timeline.

"Why…" I fall down My knees….."For all I have done…..And this?. This what I get?,kuwaahhahahaha!''

My visions get blurry and i can't think straight… but i know I'm lost, i know i can't feel it.

My anger rose and caused a complete destruction in the land

i noticed the young boy who I thought Was ME!

"So this little Sh*t isn't me? How Unfair! but this time ill make it change! Ill make you the same fate as Mine! Muwaahahahha!"

the Boy who is smiling…. is now In fear and not knowing the situation..

but i know…

"Yes!, that's face I want you to have forever this the curse you should deserve ahahaha!"

"whaaaaa….What did i do wrong?…" he cried louder gees this is getting annoying

"YOU" W/ a maniacal smile.. the boy screamed and run away

"Geez~Since My efforts are useless why not just to Destroy? KUHHAHAHAHA!"

So I destroyed half of this world And change One at a time destroying "Myself's " life And those hindrance on my way. And those Who witness it feared me.

"KILLING , DESTROY MAKE THEM THE SAME FATE AS MINE!"

The world that witnessed Started To call me the Diabolic Esper….

The Devil that lusts to Destroys that everything he sees .

**Edited version**


	2. Threat 1: As Add Sentialus

…

THREAT 1

"As Add Sentialus"

The One who thirst for knowlegde

"the curse he created also binds his mirror but in different parts:"

"Knowlegde Is An Adventure, The Power that is control by mind it could be success or risk of failure"

…

Casts:

Add Sentialus:MM

Elesis Blaze:BH

Ara Haan:SD

Rena:WS

Eve Nasodia:CEm

…..

_MAIN POV_

"Add Sentialus"

He's One who was bound in chains Created by the Esper. like the Esper he become like his mirror

Insane and Lost. but he wasn't entirely Despaired Rather….

**His Thrist**

And he was suffering from it. from the day he was lead to a miserable and painful life Because of the Incident to His Now.

He shut himself from the wonders of the world like the esper wanted for him not escape from suffering replaying him the unwanted memories.

Add sentialus keep his world in Knowlegde only.

Obssesing to nasodian technologies. And wanted to create technology from far human Imaginations

Only Setting his Power in Mind.

To the Simple Mind Set.

He could Dominate and control.

With one view in his mind.

_**Add Sentialus POV.**_

*stomp*

*stomp*

I Was entering my Lab hiding beneath in the forest skirts of velder city. And Walking near to my monitors The place is Dark only the small monitors displays on the walls The place is very messy that somehow i could burn my eyes out. sh*t how long did i leave this place 1 or 2 months or a year?, Damn I can't Remember….But I was sure busy. i chuckled and plastered an evil grin to my face. finally I reach at my dusty seat

"I might not Manage my Beautiful creations at here but at least i found something Interesting…"

I Sit at the chair Forgetting something is wrong in sitting this chair.

"I don't know but it feels something wrong…."

then i realized.

"Sh*t!"

I stand up quickly dusting off my coat. and furiously called my dynamos

"Dynamos!"

My dynamos checking the labs goes near me.

"Clean this Dusty Disgusting Chair I want is Spotless Okay!?"

The dynamos began cleaning my chair, after it was cleaned I sit at the sparkly chair once again..

"Clean the whole Lab!, but don't throw Important things…Were Was I? oh…yeah…"

I sighed And the purple screen appeared front of me. And said

"Code:eve"

The purple Screen reacted and Shows the informations there in front of me appeared a Silver haired 2 bunned girl. And a sphere blue ball on her forehead.

I put my hand in my chin and grinned.

"after All those years…A Perfect Spicemen For my Research…hmm Or"

I click the purple screen And shows The girls Assistants. one are helmet while he was beating up by a female wearing a pink uniform there behind a mask man standing.

"Her creations~kukukuku Youl be Mine, Nasodia I can finally Know their Secrets more than those old dusty books."

I started laughing echoing the lab no not just the lab the whole forest. then Suddenly I Was hit by metals in the head.

And started Cursing nonstop.

"Who the! I'm in the good mood thenFREAKINGF8cKIDFDFNDFNASDFGHJJKLL!"

Then I looked at the ceiling and saw my dynamo Moving at its place

"You!, i'll modificative y-you, little piece of sh*t!"

…

I Was getting Home after Disastrous happen in the lab…

"If it wasn't of that little piece of Sh*t…" i mumbled..

"Hmmm?"

I heard Giggles And somehow I looked where the sound coming from…

"Evie~Why not come with us in my house it will be a Blast!"

"Eve!?, Is she it?"

I finally found them And hide from the Dark Alley.

the voice coming from is Light Green Woman while hugging a girl.I can't see the face but she is silver haired And when She looked to my direction. It was the same Face! I never Thought I find her here in Velder! Im sure it Was here i looked Again to Confirm Its really look like her in the monitor.

"I can't let this pass this Opportunity…Dynamos"

My Dynamos Go nears me.

"find out were she is Hiding, Kukukuku~ ill have her."

My Dynamos start following the group after they left.

…..

"Damn, Finally Home…."

I Undress my self Throw My things everywhere…

"Ugh…I have no Energy to Put i in the place…"

I fall Myself from the sofa….And put my Arms From my head Near me is a Open window the night shines to me….

"I can't sleep Because of this Light…."

I suddenly like hear Some Woman's Voice.

"Add"

"Add"

Its getting Louder And louder….How long will you Stop Calling me?,Its like millionth time this happened in the night…

"Add"

I feel like seeing a Woman Standing In Front.

Smiling at me…

I teared I hate Tears….

Why do you Always Shows Up….If Im trying to Forget you….Why can't I Escape Since that moment…

"Mom" I replied.

Flashbacks Swarms on my Mind. I don't want this But I feel like some Force Wanting me to remember it Over and over again.

…..

We were A Poor Family only living In a small were Happy Never Had a Problem. My father and mother was Always there for me. When I was Child I just want to live simple. I always admired my father even his Work is Carpenter He was Hardworking And Warm And there's Mom Taking care of me and Tell me the Wonders of the world… I remember she gave me a little book I Din't Understand She said she found it to the trash.

"If It hadn't had happened…."

Then Suddenly My Peaceful world Started to Crumble….

ever since that Black Man appear.

I Saw with my Own eyes How he Mercilessly Killed my Parents And filled the town with fire.

His laugh Is pure Madness.

As if he' Cursing something…

I was in Fear, Crying.

He then Goes Near me.

With a Hatred seen with his face.

"So this little Sh*t isn't me?.How Unfair! but this time ill make it change! ill make same fate as mine…"

"Uwaa…."

"Yes!, thats the face I want you to just forever! Kuwahahah!"

I Ran Away In Fear.

Sadness,Fear And Anger

Arouse me.

In Day after the Night of Massacre.

I go back with my book from Our burnt house…..

"mom…Dad….."

I fall down And Cried beside their lifeless burnt corpse….

I noticed A Cat necklace which beside the burnt Cat Hooded Coat my mom knitted for me.

I grab it And Put it Beside My chess.

I Cried Endless…Asking for a Miracle even i know they can't be Back from the Dead.

After Mourning.

I Grab the Things that wasn't much burned.

and left the house.

In Years Lonely Wondering in the unknown Place.

I Found Out the book Was History Of the legendary Family Nasodia.

It was advanced in technology And the biggest contributors but never known.

I Searched for it.

As Long As I searched from it.

I felt Something Is Growing Inside me.

It was a Bad feeling.

I din't Realize I was become more Insane.

I was Thirsty for Knowlegde.

And I greed to have it all

the Power to Know All everything.

And Desire to Make a Creation Far from everyone's Imagination.

there I started to create my dynamos

And searched for the whereabouts of the Nasodia family

In years Of Insolation of studying…

I realized how Messed up I was.

but It never did stop.

I was trying to get out but the chain is intacking.

the Temptation is never Avoided.

I still Keep going with it.

even its driving me crazy.

Every night its always haunting me.

It never stops…

So I also din't

_…_

*Knock*

*Knock*

"What In the World!?"

I Opened the Door,expecting my dynamos returned.

But It was a Woman.

she have Crimson long messy hair with a spiked ponytail in her top. she was in School Uniform And when she starts talking i could smell she reeks in Alcohol.

"Hey~there buddie!"

"What is a student doing here middle night knocking and drunk?"

"ehehehhe~*Gulp* I was having drink with my friends…What are you doing in my apartment?"

"excuse me!? this is my property!"If my Dynamos is here i would kill this lady big time. but of course i don't want to dirty the hallway with blood.

"Really?, because i remember*gulp* this is my Apartment~~"

"No, this is my Apa—"

"tralalala~Not listening to you~"

"Why you….."

"Elesis!"

"Huh?"I looked at the person who called so this drunk here is Elesis?.

It was raven haired girl. with an honey eyes wearing some pajamas.

As she was nearing us she fall down and massage her but…

"Talk about clumsy…"I mumbled…

"Oh Hai~Ara!"

So her name is Ara…

"Elesis!. I keep waiting for you! where had you been!?"

"Oh just in friends house ehehehe~*Gulp*"

"So you lived each other so can you leave at my sanctuary now?" i interfered slightly annoyed.

"Hey!" the red head shouts

"What!?"I shouted in reply.

"I love you~!"She then tackled and start kissing me….

I try to struggle but from her strength. I hardly think is she is Normal

"E-elesis!"The Ara girl shouted furiously blushing.

" I love you R!"

"Get this woman out of me! kyaaah!"

_….._

Why…..Do i have to scream…..Now…

I hyperventilate 'what happened never recover from the kiss and the attention i got…

I smacked my self in the wall then my dynamos enters in the windows…

"Finally you're here!. So where is she staying"

"Status:Not found"The dynamos replied…

"What!? you Useless Me-"

"status:Found Where She is From School"

"So where?" I Let my Purple Screens Appeared to me And showed me what school she was entering..

"The ElsVelder School Huh?…Kekekeke~Your excuse~"

My dynamos left out in my side…

I grinned And tap my finger in the armchair…

"Soon you'l be Mine~Kuwahahaha~!"

_….._

**A/N: **

**Setting of the story:Modern Era**

**The story Arounds about the 3 adds so next is lunatic pysker i made MM the "kid" while LP will be different. The story will be bit ooc but ill try Not to mess their the story Have 3 views So GOD Die Will go the Two worlds From takeaway Happiness from those 2 adds… 2 elesis will help the other two. so the other?, probably be like clarice starklin(CA) chasing Hanibal Lecter(De)(Silence in the lambs guys~For those who din't know.)**

**Since My Sembreak is almost over it will be long before I update**

**And Again I Need reviews Again.**

**Thanks for those who follow and favs. even thought the story is confusing.**

**I'll change prolouge because i think it really-really so short~**

**Again, Thank you*Bows***

_…._

Next: THREAT 2:"As Add Pysker"


	3. Threat 2: As Add Pysker

….

"A Crimson threat"

THREAT 2

"As Add Psyker"

The Creator of Indestructible Weapon:Hungers For power

"the curse he created binds his mirror but in different Persona"

"Power can be used either for its responsibility or greed to domain OR POWER TO DESTROY"

_…._

Cast for the chapter:

Add Pysker:LP

Elesis Seighart:GM

Eve Nempratix:CNem

Chung:TT

Raven:BM

Aisha:EM

Elsword:LK

_…_

Main POV

"Add Pysker"

He's One who was bound in chains created by the esper. like the Esper he become like his mirror Insane And lost. Expect he…

**Have a lusts for power**

Unlike Add Sentialus, Add Psyker Concentrated To Perfect A Weapon And Exposed Himself.

As Arrogant And Aggressive he is ,The More Add Sentialus is the Opposite.

Even the Deepest Impact of his life. Its seems he Lost to Care. He's suffering From his Lusts. forgetting the innocent Past Add he was. Cant Escape to the Repeated chains.

Sometimes he Thinks to stop what he's Doing but Some Force is trying him Still to continue.

His Hapiness is concentrated Only in Power.

And Somehow He is getting Similar to said Traveler.

The Weapon He Perfected Is named,

**Nasod Armor **

The Weapon He created is Known As the Most dangerous to the world

Rivaling It To Said An Another Weapon.

The Queen's Throne.

Add Pysker Caused Havoc on those Who try to Stop Him.

His Only Goal.

Make a Submission of the Only Person he take Interests

Eve Nempratix

The Holder Of Queens Throne.

No one could stop Him Neither the other who Protects Eve Nempratix from him.

The Most Merciless Man that No one could defeated.

When He is Near to the Goal.

An Unthinkable happened.

_…_

**Add Pysker's POV**

Broken Windows.

the Papers Scattered

The Room Is Messed.

And One pathetic man laying on the ground.

"Please…. Ack!"

the Man Cough on Blood. Which Made me to Kick him.

"Im Having a Hard time Finding the One perfected the weapon. And Im nearing it But you have Dirt My Shoes With your dirt?!"I grab his shirt Asking The obvious Question.

"Where is Eve Nempratix?"

"I-i don't know What you're Saying….."

"Hmm O really?, The How about this?"

I raised My fist Sparking My Nasod Armor.

"Since Im well known~ You know what happens If I hit this to your face huh?"

The Man Frigthened Replying " Yes… Your Punches could Destroy a Building….And if it landed in me….."

"Splat!, Your Red Dirt will Shower on the room" I grinned.

"Now tell me Where She is!?, Or Im gonna really make your Head explode!"

"I Don't know!"

"If that's the case…"

Im Ready to Punch Him. but Finally he Said he know. Talk About Wasting My Time.

I Slam him to the ground And Ask again.

"So where is she?!"

"In the Altera , Ponggos Hideout….. There she is hiding ,please let me go!"

" OH those things….Fine…" i wanna Slam His head many times wasting my time. but if I waste My time To Him That Girl Might Transfer Again And Im sick Of chasing games.

I was about to go to of the door. then suddenly The Man stab me in Arm.

"You Son of—"

"Go To hell. You Demon!" Raising The Man Knife to stab me again.

But this time a I dodge it And Punch him. leaving him Unconscious And Kicked Him Many times.

"Damn it….." I escaped to the building Supporting The Arm i got stabbed…

"I should have killed the Man…..But If I kill Him My plans Will be Destroyed…. Good thing I Managed to Put him somewhere Unfoundable …..But Somehow"I Laughed Manically…

"Just Few More Steps. I can finally Meet you…. Im so Excited!" I grinned.

"But For know….I have to get out of this city…"

Suddenly That Man Previous said echoes From my head…..

"Go to hell you Demon!"

"*chuckles* So Im in the Demon Now? If He is Also One?, Its Very laughable if you think about it…"

"Were All Demons here Anyway…So Why the accuse? tsk….tsk….You talk about justice nonsense. And we all Know What we both Want.."

"POWER…" I grinned. disappearing Away from the city…

….

MAIN POV

(Altera:Night Ponggos Hideout)

"How Can he Found out!?"

Raven Slammed the table. looking Panic.

Aisha replied"There is No way He found Out Raven, We hide To place he's too stupid enough to see the obvious. And just because Mr Erud Building is destroyed and disappeared deosn't mean He said where we are…"

(Raven)"No, From the Beginning I don't Trust that Man…..And Im sure That Lunatic will Rush Here For Eve….More Worse He could rampage The city Underneath"

(Chung)"What Are gonna Do now?, He is the Man who created that rivals the Queens throne and if he confronts eve And get the Queens Throne He might have a Power To Domain All of us!"

(Ara)"Yeah..Even How many time We stop Him…We always fail…."

"Are guys saying we should give up?"

"Elsword!" all said in unison…

"Eve is Our Friend…And I can't let that Lunatic get his hands on her!. And Im sick Of us hiding from Him….We Should Do our best to stop him!"

"Then you have a Plan?" Aisha said Sarcastically…

"oh no…But…."

"Then were gonna Fail….."

"Hey!, I was trying to cheer you up guys!"

"Yeah~A noob like you saying high And Mighty" Aisha Said Mockingly….

"Hey! Im not a Noob…."

"Yes You are~"

"At least Im not a Noisy purple Head tomboy like you!"

"Hey!, your gonna pay for that….."

"Ligthning Strike!"

"Im on! grrr!"

"Here we go again…" Raven Sweat dropped ….

(Chung) "If Rena Is only here…..this two would quit it…."

"Guys….. whats going on…?"

"Eve!"

By hearing her name Aisha And elsword stop fighting making all the gang go to her….

"Eve…ummm you should come back to sleep….. Hahahah" Chung Pushing her back….

"Im okay…..But Im Hearing a Ruckus…Where is it come from?"

"Elsword" Aisha suddenly said..

"Wait wha—"

Eve slapped Elsword Making him fall to the ground…..

"Aww…"

(All)"…"

"Guys…."

"er…. Eve….?" chung said with a Sad tone..

"Please Don't waste your time Protecting me….I know Your Hopeless And weak Against him…. Besides Im the Only One Who Can Capable of defeating Him…."

"Eve…We know How much Powerful you are perfecting the most dangerous weapon in the world but if He Win, He will take your Weapon And Rule over the World You know how He is so much lusts in power And We don't even know where he came from .Do you know How Much Risk Your taking!?" Elsword said with Mad tone…

(Aisha)"Elsword…."

"Yes….And I don't want commoners like you die…"

"Eve!"

Elsword tries to catch up with Eve But he is stopped by Raven…

"Dont…."

Elsword Shrug off…. Leaving in the room…

"Where are you going Elsword?"

"In My room…."

When Elsword leaves the room…He softly Murmured….

"I have to stop this….Once and for all….."

…..

Add's POV

Feita

"Why Does She have to hide In Altera…..Damn it…I hate this place….."

Im in feita Road side , the (Almost) waste land Country…..Not to Mention this place is too Gloomy Im starting to Wonder How the heck they lived here And The country who has a big economy..

More Worst…This country was once a huge land of a cemetery….and there might be…

"Ugh! I shounlt'd be scared….Ahahaha….Im the most feared man in the world after all….ahahaha…."

I heard a sound of bush which me made jump. but i can't let them show I'm scared I have to be tough…

"Who's t-there!?"

No Response….

"Trying to scare me huh!?, Don't you know who I am…."

Still No response….

"Maybe Its just My Imagination….."

When I was about to walk away…. Some Figures jump out me Slashing their Swords.

I was easily dodge them And ran away from them…. Jeez….It seems They asking a Deathwish…Well Ill give them one.. Ill gathered them all so i won't waste much destroying their body.

"Are really the Most feared Add Pysker the creator of Nasod Armor!?, your just running away!"

I turned out to see The one Who said it…. From his crest his seems From the Old fashioned red knights…Cant they just use Guns or Explosives to me than a Old fashioned stick?!"

More Of his Gangs following him….From the brown hair And The Cape….

"Ohohoho~You must be Penensio then?, you know I feel sorry for your Master after hearing he got an Accident. And somehow the most special Military Old fashioned Sector Goth Down the most weak of all…"

"You Don't talk About the Pride Of Us red Knigths!"

"Pride?, More look like Worthless Trash to me…And I heard the younger one Dint Take job tsk ~tsk But I have no time for that ill make you silent Once and for all! kuwahahaah"

My energy seems to recover…Nows its time Its a waste to use it to them…But Im out of Patience…..

All Purple Energy Sorrounds me making them Stunned….

"Wha-What is he gonna do?" the One asks…..

"Could it be?"

"Sir Penensio…."

"….. the Power That Striked one country in ruins…"

"Sir don't tell me…."

"Yes ….Dooms Day….."

"Ahahahaha~!, You Know Very well! now this time Ill get rid of you and this Cursive country Muwahahah!"

When I was Able to Punch the ground for shockwave….

"Sand Storm!"

I Brace Myself For Impact and search Who F*cker Tries to stop me…

There it Was the little Brat….Who Always Making My Plan failed….

"You!, How dare you to Stop me!"

I have fucking Enough, with this pests….. I Have to Kill them Once and for All Mostly the Brat Big time!

"I won't let you Destroy My Sister Work Hard so much!"

"Sister?" What the heck is guy talking about!?

"What Sister? oh Nevermind, Just Die! Quake buster!"

My Nasod Armor Bursts in one direction where his standing….

but he dodge it….

"Reverse Reactor!"

And with speed I was Able to catch him..

"This is the End! Conqueror!"

I shot him a ball energy scattering direct at him. giving him a Blow…. So is the knights…..

"Ugh….."

He tried to stand up…..With that blow No one could survive…He's Seems not a Brat who can just be nosy…

I go near him slamming his head to the ground…..

"Thats For FREAKING WASTING MY TIME YOU DUMBASS! AND YOUR ABLE TO SURVIVE ! Ill make sure this will mark them! kuwahahahha!"

He's Face could Almost brake….I rest from slamming but still he's standing Up…Stubborn….

"She ugh..Will never Be in hands of you…You monster…."

"Monster….?"

"?"

"KUWAHHAHAHAAH! Thats the best joke I ever Heard…"

"What…."

"Im So Sick…So sick Hearing From the ones Who Is the Same… Forget making her Alive…..Ill kill her And rest of them ALL….Your All my enemies Anyway….Ill make All of you submit to me!"

"Your sick….Even if i die…for what have you done…..It will be more Times to comeback from you!

"If i Get them first…Im so done With the Chat now die!"

I put all My strength to punch Him to His death…..

Making An Impact….Im sure he's D—

I felt Down…..And losing My Concious….

before Everything Went back I seen A Crimson Haired Woman…

Saying…

"Sorry For being late brother….."

…..

A/N:Sorry for long Update~

Please Give Reviews And thank you~

….

Extras:

(In The feita Road…..)

Sir Penensio….

Yes?

Ive seen Add Pysker

Really!? where?

In the Road side of Feita…

And It seems….

Yes?

He's Scared….

Impossible!? that guy never believes anything theres no way!

Well okay See it for yourself

(looks At the Scope)

If you wrong I would totally….eh….

He's….

Get Away! from me get away!(He's near the cemetery)

Sir?

Maybe its not him AfterAll….

Sir, Would you like to check it out?

Yeah sure….

(In the Clinic)

Nurse:Miss Elesis! its miracle she's awake!

Nurse 2:Wait really!?

Elesis:i feel like I heard Something.

Me being a Pride?/blush/

Nurse:She's Blushing!?

Nurse 2 :Quick She might have a fever!

…..

Next:Threat 3:"Elesis" Turn to Move


	4. Threat 3 p1 :Elesis Turn to Move

…_**..**_

_**The Crimson Threat**_

_**Threat 3**_

"Elesis"

Turn to Move

"The Crimson Threat"

…..

Casts:

(1st Half Elesis Blaze)

Elesis Blaze: BH

Raven:RF

Elsword Blaze: RS

Ara: SD

…

Sentialus threat…

"The Upbeat Red Head"

"Dancing Flames Swaying in all Places Like a Unstable Person Sparkings it way with flames could the Rare Moth Attract to its light?"

(1-2)

ELESIS BLAZE's POV

(Main POV)

Whatever She goes

She Attracts

With Her tricks

There Amazed

In every Speech

Harmony beats

When Trouble she makes

Everyone Follows her

WithThe Big Grin

An Impression Of CareFree And Rebellious Titles on her.

This what Elesis Blaze is Described ,She was Most known In Her Energetic And Cheerful personality. And Being The Right Person To take the title "Leader" in ElsVelder Prodigies When Everyone is with her They become Comfortable.

A knight in Rug Clothes

She was Everyone they look up at the same time Wasn't Interested And rejected being the Top. She was free back And wanted to do her thing without getting tied up She was judge of Insensitive And Irresponsible

But she Truly wants is something To make her Happy And All those She theres something waits her Someone Special she could never leave And Further more She can't waste her Time here. She love her memories in the school but

She need to See Him

She missed him dearly Wanting to see him badly

It was Her Nut head Little Brother

Elsword

…..

Elesis Blaze POV:

(ElsVelder :Cafeteria)

The Half Schedule Is Over And its Break time. I hurried Up on the way to the cafeteria Speeding Up to the way. As Students greeted me

"Yo Elesis!"

"Hi Elesis"

"Hey Blaze Don't Forget our sparring I'm gonna beat yah!" Raven Shout at me as leans to his locker with his buddies

"Yeah looking forward to it!" I replied Smiling and wave at him.

"Need to be faster! argh!" I rushed I can't let it Sold out!

I See the door that have a sign "Cafeteria" And I turn myself like a Hungry bear Rising up flames as he runs…

I slammed the Door Making it Loud and Everyone look for the source of sound

than being embarrass and stand i Ignore them For now Miss Ann Godly Food is Top Priority!"

I stopped And seeing the Cursive "Line" Obstacle is in there

"Danm it!" I Messed My hair In frustration…

"calm Down Elesis….just have Patient…"

I line myself And waited for my turn…

5 min…

still okay…

10 min

hurry it Up!

15 min

Im gonna Die!

And finally i reach in the Reward

"Oh miss Blaze what food did you—" Miss Ann greet me

"The SUPER DUPER AWESOME CHILI CORN HAWT HOTDOG BUN! HAVE MERCY!"

"I see your stuffing For that again miss Blaze…But Unfortunately..Its Sold Out…."

I Fall down in Despair After Hearing it….

"M-miss Blaze are you okay!?" Miss Ann Ask worriedly…..

"…"

Why Sold out now…NUUUUUUU!,It was gonna be special in 4 Days Im gonna get out of this school…..I Wanted is To taste in Row before I go Home…

"Er Elesis?"

Huh I feel Like someone's Calling me..cant you see Im Mourning For the Food….

"Who are you?! Leave me ALONE!"

"Elesis Don't say that, What are you saying Its me Ara!" I look at her face she's tearing up When i realise finally its her I quickly stand up To stop her from crying"

"Im SORYY, IM SORRY I don't Meant it Of course I Remember you, You are the best BestFriend I have!"

"Hey do you mind!?, Were waiting for here to get our food!"

I realised We made So much Drama here, I Assisted Ara Before These People get angry

We Sited the vacant two chairs. Beside the Window.

"Im really Sorry Ara, of course I remember you! Im sorry, Im just Upset Because Of the stupid food Im really sorry!"

"Its Okay, I know your leaving In here for 4 days And Love the food so much So I Buy You An Extra" Ara Smiled Showing The Food of life in front of me…

"Ara Im sorry! Thank you very much!, Im really gonna Miss you thought! your the best!" I hugged her And my Bad habit of teasing kick on me.

I rest my hand to her shoulders And Whispered on her "Your the best~That Maybe I should give you a Wild kiss a reward hmmm?"

"waaah!, Noooo….."Ara Cried Scared.

"Im sorry, Im sorry! its just"

"your kick in?"

"yeah…"

"Please don't…..Its—"

"Yeah Im really sorry…."

Awkward Silence surrounds us

I try to Kill the tension but I heard something I curiously Hear their Conversation…

"Theres a Transferee And they Said He was Smart and handsome He had the same Profession As that Ignorant Eve Don't you Think He might Take Eve's title as a "Tech Ruler?"

"Kyaah! Handsome you say?, Oh~I can't wait to see he kick her ass"

"Yeah its time to take the place to her…."

Eve Huh? Eve Nasodia?, She was a Great When it comes to technology Making Her the Crowned Queen of Genius Tech And been holding that title for over 4 years and will be graduate soon. For 4 years she's Glorified the school by her inventions and theories And I could say she's Amazing indeed. But I never Heard Of her being Bad She was actually a Snob the time we sometimes encountered but she wasn't Destroying any people reputations i believe.

Still thinking About it I unconsciously Stand up going near the girls talking.

"Elesis?"Ara Said Confused of my actions

I Stand Up there Places till they notice me.

"Who are you?"

"She's Elesis Blaze She's Holding the title " Blazing Tactical genius" You should be more-" When I heard The ridiculous Title I Slammed The Table and say to them

"What are guys saying?, Eve Being Bad and All? I would Like To hear it All" I them stunned…

ahahah What are you saying?"

"Im Saying Is, What so Bad To Queen tech?, Im sure she ins't thought..or are you trying to mess Something?"

"No Of course not!"

"Better Be~Next time you Messed someoneI~Ill make sure I resolve you girls~By Punching…"I grinned Leaving them Scared….

"what with the faces?"I asked

"There Afraid of you Elesis…."Ara Goes nears me with a sign of relief..

"I just make them not to mess with Eve Is there something wrong I say?"

"With your Strength And Figthing Experience…Of course They will be afraid to you…."

"Ah yeah…"

*Ring*

"The Bell rang i guess Ill See you soon Elesis" Ara bows And leaves

"Bye Ara! Yea let see us soon!" I wave at her and blow a kiss and Making my way to the next class…..

….

Im on the Way on my Class…

And Im just excited Just by 4 days I could go back to my Brother

"I wonder How Elsword Grown up?"

"did she get a girlfriend?"

"did he become handsome?"

its been 5 years since I leave Him.

and that 5 years i studied Here In ElsVelder School.

I could say I got a Lot of Fun And it really helped me off.

After i leave here I will be with Him And started to Work

Its Weird since Im qualified for a worker now even thought Im not graduated

but the school said Im talented And Strong Enough to be Independent

Im actually Glad I meet Miss Vanessa and Prepare a scholarship for me , even thought she's in the nerve sometimes.

I Achieved A lot enough.

Im sure Mom Is looking at us Right now Smiling…

"I wish you were here mom" I skilled bitterly..

It Was sure Happy…

Im with Mom And Dad Living Peacefully

It was a blessing for us that Elsword Born but Mom Died Because of that.

also My father Long Disapearance

I wish I would Cry, But i can't let my brother see it…

I have to be strong to Him

Yes For Him.

I have to act thought and mighty

But Not always are like that ,theres limitation.

And Long Ago I realiazed My weakness Would get me.

Before Things End I wanted to Cherish all of it.

People Misjugde me For something insensesitive And Out of mind for not taking the "title" or if i was ever graduate I'm gonna be send off.

But of course I can't.

It was my dream to be known And be the best and i would like to take opportunity.

but sometimes You have to Give in And put down your pride

to be Able Move on

I might sound Selfish

But Than Sacrificing something your own Happiness, Its more Important to be Happy And All others

And Right Now. The thing I want to do Now is to see Him.

…

"Wait what !?"

Im in the Principal's Office Talking to Principal Vanessa. I was gonna go to The next Room. but I was Called by the Principal. So here I am can't Believe What she said.

"Your Days here are Extended for I month I know You wanted to go back in Ruben to see your Brother. But As Representative you need to escort The one Who will give us The Benefit."

"Aren't I quit long ago?, Why do I have to do this?, if you want someone"To escort" Go Ask Rena There she's a better tour guide"

"Miss Blaze Its not like that, I know you quit long time but do you remember You Owe me something…"

"ahahaha I don't remember Owing you aahhaahha" Why Did she have to remember now…..I wish I din't Pull the Prank…

"remembered or not Your still doing it, or you want me to extend it to 5 months or 1-2 years hmm?"

"No-No! Of course ill escort the transferee!" Im getting Pissed off….

"Then its settle then, you will escort him for 1 month right Miss Blaze?"Urgh….could someone give me an Flame thrower or power to roast her UP? When I was Ecxited to go back and she have to ruin it!

*knock*

*knock*

"I guess he's Here~Come in Sir Sentialus"

the Door Open Revealing The Student that I have to Babysit…

Well thanks Vanessa…If you just told me theres a Prize in the Help ….I should have stayed in Ruben!

…..

_**A/N(1-2)- this represents The Story line (1- number of story#) for MM perspective and (2- Number of story#) LP's Perspective**_

_**there will be DE for (3- number of story#) but That will be in the future chapters- Actually I joined this chap Bh and Ga Point of view , GA is in construction for Now(can't think of material) i fell like My stories Gone worser =="**_

_**Well Anyway Thank very much on reading .**_

_**And Leave a review~`**_

—


	5. Threat 3 p2: Elesis Turn to Move

…_**..**_

_**A Crimson Threat**_

_**Threat 3 1/2**_

"Elesis"

Turn to Move

"The Crimson Threat"

….

Casts:

(2nd Half Elesis Sieghart)

Elesis Sieghart:GM

Add Pysker:LP

…

Pysker threat…

"The Velders Pride Crimsonette "

"Justice And Pride Is The Mark she Holds The Crimsonnete Crushing her Way as her view of righteousness Could he See Her View or Delusional?"

(2-2)

ELESIS SIEGHART's POV

Main POV

Being the leader of red knights was hard for her,Leading them or could be another word babysitting the soldiers to a Serious Missions. Elesis Sieghart is a very strict and proper lady she have strong sense of justice and strong when it comes to combat. ever since she was assigned as the next leader of said worst sector of Global military "The red knights" W/ her strict and charming personality she was able bring the red knights to the top,being now the 1st of them all.

but something happened….

ever since her last mission assigned to her ,the mission was solo. she was assigned to tract one man who said was chasing his brother closest friend Eve. She accepted the mission which results to her trauma and that resulted in comatose. no one knows what really happened to her. and ever since she wasn't around and resting in Feita, the red knights was in the bad state.

eventually they got a chance when Add pysker showed up.

And that time She was awakened not knowing anything…..

ELESIS Sieghart PoV

"She-shes…"

I opened my eyes slowly "So blurry" i thought to myself, things get clear and some people i don't know are beside me..

"OMG! how this is amazing! She's Awake this a Miracle!"

"And i thought she won't ever wake up…Good timing because if she weren't awake we would removing her life support soon anyway"

"shut Up Mark"

"Oh cmon, at least she's alive you know how much Red knights gotten worst ever since their "MOM" gotten to this long ass comatose"

As much i want to punch the guy who said that…Wait did he say comatose? did i?

"Were am I?"

"In the Hospital Duh"

As the guy said it the girl beside her punch him making wail in pain in the floor

"what is that for!?"

"Im sorry, he's jus an Ass…Well…you were in comatose in 1 year…so.."

"1 YEAR!?" i automatically get out of the bed and go near the nurse

"Then -th-the Re-Red knights…..?" i asked panicky as much i trust them i still don't trust when it comes to me gone

"If your Asking your "Babies" well i heard they found The Cracked nut guy and now battling him I'm sure they won't survive either way"Well the Jerk speak up already recovored

"Out of my Way!, i need to escort them NOW!"

"No wait you—"

I dint wait till she finished speaking and go outside from the hospital

" i need to find them QUICK!"

*BOOM*

I heard a explosion they might be in there… I hurried off to the place where the explosion happened….

…..

( 3 days later)

I was called for the meeting by the council in case of a "Dangerous Man who almost killed my Brother and the red knights" as kind of celebration? Ever since "his capture" the military seems to throw up a party even the Red knights….

i really wonder what SO dangerous about that guy

well i guess because i was in coma in 1 year soo -sigh-

I sited beside the council men and started the meeting or Party whatever

"Elesis Sieghart the strongest of our military finally captured the Man Who is the virus of our society! he killed many innocent people and threat Eve our great holder of Queens throne the chaos he did is over because of her!"

The Council men Claps and said cheers this definetely not a A MEETING

"So… whats the case? how dangerous that man is?"

the Council men seems to be surprised to their reaction it really made curious what happened…

"You mean you don't remember the day the mission that assigned to you? you never seen the man who destroyed the CITY?"

"City…."

I was confused then suddenly i remembered

i was assign to capture "him" they never told me his name but they said he was looking for Eve…. when someone tracks him and predict he was coming to the city i go there to captured him when i did….

i witnessed the city's destruction… it was horrible i thought i will be dead for sure but i survive…and I wasn't able to protect those innocent people…

"so i was saying we could execute him tomorrow so its OVER"

"Wait Ms. Sieghart?, where are going?"

"I have business to settle"

when the council men keeps talking i quietly get off the chair and rushed up to the cell he's Prisoned luckily theres no soldiers guarding him

"seriously where are they…" i mumbled to myself

i enter to the cell and go near beside him…if he ever did trick me i could always keep him in this cell…

"Who are you!?" he said surprised, annoyed I wasn't able to control myself punch him.

"what WAS THAT FOR B*TCH!?" He touched his rending cheek and some making a "How can your hit be HARD" expression

"Said the one who massacres the whole city… why did you do that!? what did you want!? haven't you have Heart at all, have never thought of justice!?" I give him a murderous face but he just laughs it off slowly becoming creepy

"Justice? what!? AHAAHHAAHHAAHAHHAAH"

"why are you laughing?" I said annoyed and he stopped laughing

"Well its funny its like a millionth time i heard it and for the first time a lady said it" I was furious that i punch him again…

"what so funny about justice?" i tried to resist not to kill this guy

"funny? YES VERY FUNNY because IT DEOSNT EXIST" he laughed more maniacally

"WHAT IS WRONG W/ YOU!?" thats it I'm might really killed this guy

"Wrong!?, oh no you must be wrong this World isn't Fair Woman whoever you are, Justice is a mere word the monsters like them created to fool people"

"No….I don't believe you!?"

"Then don't beside I'm sure they will kill me anyway w/o hesitation and Im sure your Petty Called "Justice" is Paid " I can't believe that he's just cool while saying that

"Aren't you afraid to die?" i ask

"What does it matter anyway all of it doesn't make sense anyway" the way he look his eyes seems empty as if "He given up on something" its feels like….i'm having a pity in this man? probably not right?. but wait why does he think this way? unless..

I sit beside him and ask him calmly

"have you never felt like the feeling of attaining something good and fair to you?" he seems to look surprised and he answered

"What do you mean? what with this sudden question" he asked curiously

"then you would find out later on" i excited to the cell and shouted me

"WHAT DO YOU F*CKING MEAN!?" he keeps screaming very confused from what i said

"As much i hate you for doing it, i guess you deserved to DIE but…maybe…"

"WHAT!?"

after I said it I ignored him and mumbled "Chance" and smirk walking away from the cell halls

—

**A/N: 7 months of haitus/lazyness I'm sorry guys I'm back**

**and worser as ever TVT**

**Pls leave a review or Suggestion in review**

**I hope you enjoy the story**

**I could Reedit my whole chapters cuz its really…Bad sorry =W="**

**the next chapter should be "the glimpse of threat" which is back on (MM) perspective but i think its good if i do DE/CrA Perspective first(which originally chap 6)**

**what do you think guys should is i do MM's or Die perspective?**

**note:edited**

—

**next : threat 4 : " -001 Threat "The Hunter" "**


	6. Threat 4: 001 Threat The Hunter

…_**..**_

_**The Crimson Threat**_

_**Threat 4**_

" **-001 Threat "The Hunter"**

….

Casts:

Crimsona : CrA (no specific name)

G: (NPC :))

…

Kim's threat…

"The walker of the Trail "

"A Strong Unpleasant force attracts her

,Now She Walks Curiously reaching to that force in some confusing reason"

—

(3-2)

"? Pov"

in the midst of the connection

it seems wasn't the same view like the earth i checked would was seen as a beautiful bright planet in the side and the other side is the its dominant array of blue colour,freshest green and brown as it was covered like a white sheets by the clouds it was very beautiful indeed

but now

It was nothing like I seen before. Ever since the Black w/ a stains of purple appear in the midnight sky its seems changed all… or what a very tragedy indeed~but could i tell it is*smirk*?

No One could see the change right?, The sustaining life there is… is gone never able to witnessed the horrible change.

The Branch on the main connection seems very useless to me to keep watching it right?

But Whats this?, one Life appear on that wasteful land and as she walks i could tell what her purpose is.

oh it seems my master give me another task..

ohh yes i get~

But it would such a waste to see that bug making the twist more fun?

but whatever you say

Your wish will be command ~ Master…

—

"Crimsona Pov."

in the dead land where seems gone and dead silent a hole suddenly appeared in unknown source,

as it was open , it can be seen a figure whose getting near to step to the land

the figure revealed a woman, She has Crimson hair and wearing seems a worn out clothes holding her red slender sword..

She walks silently in the ruins, theres no reaction to hers but rather shows a dull expression as she walk continuously in the wasteland

as she was walking she was able to hear a sound and find were the source came, the source of the sound were from a little black box that she stepped

seems puzzled she grabbed the little black box that was written "for Martha Meckers" and open it and make a sudden gentle sound , she was surprised and accidently dropped the noticed a letter in the dropped box and try to hold it again and read the letter

"Happy birthday Martha!

um heres my gift i hope you would like it

-A Cat in the white hood"

"A Cat in the White Hood?" She said confused, then suddenly million images flashes to her

and Image of a boy, She doesn't seems familiar to that boy but she can sensed they have deeper connection and probably she felt happiness . As she's was back to her senses she ask herself this time again as she massaged her head in the sudden headache

"I wonder who he is… and did he keep swarming in my head"

But rather than to be stuck in kind of thinking she continued again till she found something that make her interested..

she walked near to that interested her..

it was a big ruined house w/ a sign Meckers

"Its the same w/ the letter" she thought and wander over it..

As she was Wandering she found a corpse….

rather than a scared expression she still gives her dull expression of course it wasn't big deal to her….for some reasons

She Observe the corpse and noticed something

White strands of hair

It was expected she woulnt'd care either, but it was different, she felt uneasy or could be that she feels panicked.

she doesn't know whats her feeling and she getting paranoid in it, she tried to calm herself and tell herself whats wrong w/ her? and continued to ignore the corpse.

….

It was getting Darker as Night time falls to the Dead World…

She was still walking endlessly w/ no questions herself why bother to continue to wander around

She was very bored to extent and this boredom is always in her and deosn't remember where it started

She's much likely dead not knowing what to do but rather follow to the random holes and walk on it

Of course she doesn't have emotion nor judgement to what she wants like a zombie she just walk and wander around following the random holes that appeared in nowhere…

But she did know why she wants to follow it..

Ever Since That Black man appeared and see the holes he made she gained interest as he slaughters the humans and there she was emotionless seeing it.

she dint ask herself either why she needs to stop him.

Nor Ask herself whats her Existence really is neither She don't know herself very well either.

And just like that the endless whirlpool begins..

Very Exhuasted She Give it a rest and sleep w/ her Red sword as only companion

….

Image Swoons as it was seen whats happening

" A Unknown Crimson w/ a stain of black figure Danced in the midnight,As She Waves her sword and make the Redeist stains in her clothes and Stains that surrounds her As the Noise was heard "Stop!"

"your out of control" and something unpleasant sounds…..

Then the figured stopped and rest as silent take control over the noise of course theres one sound that make the figure fall down…."

As another presence become her Spectator

…..

She Opened her Eyes and tries to remember where she is

Than the familiar Ruins the Place that shows her are whole room out of nothing w/ a blue cubes that shines the darkest brightly

"Your seem to be Awake"

she felt suspicion as she fall back and ready her sword still expressing her dull expression …

"Theres need to be rude, let me Introduce myself Im Glaive the Manager of this time and space realm,nice to meet you my dear~"

She was able to calm down and lay down her sword and said w/ a glare…

"What do you want?"

"Well where should i start oh yes~"

Glaive flickers his fingers as the bigger cubes reacted and revealed something like a screen that reveals the Black man w/ hint of purple, it was the man that make her wander off in unfamiliar places. Her expression changed into something surprised and look Glaive "How?" and Glaive started to speak up

"Well you seems to know this guy right Dear?"

She nodded as she stares back to the image of the black man w/ a longing gaze to her eyes…

"Thats what i thought, Since Im wasn't able to protect the other branches he destroyed… and somehow enjoy watching it…— i mean *ehem* What i want is to HELP you dear~your particularly lost and as Gentleman and Good as me I'm offering a Help just for you" he smirked that made her more hearing Lost seems deosnt get her

"I dont Understand…"

"Well its very understandable, Aren't you at least realise your feeling boring or just walk around like a zombie or i would say your daily basis hmm i would say blood?"

"Blood" she murmured softly then suddenly the "things" come backs to her head

**Echo of screams,and blood scattered to all the places a figure that dance blazingly beautiful and yet dreading as moon shines brightly and the horrific scenery repeats as the swans are chopped slowly..**

She Screams and fall down putting her hands in her heads as pleading to STOP"

Glaives silently stare at her and flick his fingers again to get the "things out of her head"

"Or Perhaps you still remember those memories" after hearing as she recovers from the horror as she stands up and ask him

"Memories?" she look puzzled and curious what he meant by it

"Yes memories m'dear~ the person obtains as swarms of image gets thru their head."

She stand up silently and think about it and she ask "Obtain?, i must obtain it?"

"Yes Dear~ after all your a human w/ a life in the past"

Her Usual self is no more as she makes more confusion of what that is saying about memories and stuff

"So how do i must obtain it?" she ask curiously

Glaives smirk and somehow silently say she convinced and explain what his master say to her purpose" Well obtaining something untouchable isn't really easy, thats why I'm here to help you get your memories you might not understand it very well. but if you will do the job successfully "

"My job?"

"Yes your Job, you know that man right the one you always follow"Glaive direct her finger to the screen . she nodded in agreement and glaive speak again "His the Key, his the key of your memories"

"His the key?" she felt something like she feels light but never confirm what she's feeling all she knows things is getting more confusing

"Thats what explains why your following his trails, you felt something odd or attraction well thats the reason his the key he would be the one to able to give your memories back of course you need my help and by your help i would like something in return…"

"He is ?,In return?"

"Yes, now all you have to do is find him. ill help you on the way and follow my command and you obtain the memories you once lost what do you say?" he raised his hand to form the agreement she is very confused of whats he's doing and kind of stare on him glaives notice she deosn't know what he's doing and sweet a little

"Well to make things more clearer…. is it a yes?"

"Yes"

"Now our agreement is set, Miss Crimsona may you succeed"

"Crimsona?"

"Yes that will be the name your using from now on"

—

After the Agreement Crimsona leaves to find the The Esper like Glaive tells her…..

—

**A/N: I might go hiatus again TvT**

**I really don't fit a good or something new for Cra/De i felt like my brain got sucked**

**so for now Amnesia Cra =W="**

**I need to at least think this thoroughly for now so this chapter might come as my "Sketchy" or dump for now but if this turns out good i might stick on it.**

**for the next chapters i still haven't have a material yet… i feel like my ideas run out**

**but ill do my best to update in not kind of hiatus why I'm just hoping to get the material right now…**

**Leave a reviews or a suggestion :))**

**bby~**


	7. Threat 5: The Glimpse of Threat

**The Crimson Threat**

**Threat 5**

**Glimpse at the Threat**

…**.**

**Casts:**

…**...**

Sentialus Threat..

"So it Begins.."

"This is the way they meet, the way a little glimpse could change the created nightmare that he started"

(1-3)

….

Sentialus POV

"Urgh..why am I shaking?"

I start pounding chest as if its start to bursts for any seconds as i waltz thru the hallways. It's been a decade since I felt like this hmm maybe 10 years ago? Is this what they said about "Being Nervous"? I chuckle no that can't be…

It's a Good Day! I finally found her! The Perfect Spice men! The Descendants of the Nasodias! And yet… why am I fucking sweating really hard right now?

I sighed stopping at the door that says "Principal's Office" and knocked at the door shaking..

"Come in Mr. Sentialus"

I opened the door with no interests and saw a blue haired woman in her 30's sitting in the large chair that I could guess is the Vanessa woman and beside her a crimson head that it feel like….Wait the second….

Wait Her!? , what is that inelegant woman doing here?

"Aren't you to Barbaric to enter this prestigious school?" I state as I chuckled lightly suddenly feeling a little bit comfortable.

Both of the woman looked at each other confused and I could tell the blue haired woman is controlling her laughter.

"Ah~ Mr. Sentialus could I ask if you know each other? " She smiled as she glanced back at the Crimson haired woman smirking that I could also tell was pissed off and glaring to the blue haired woman.

"No, not apparently but I do remember seeing her making a ruckus miss Vanessa right? Ah and also I remember hearing that this school only accepts the most competitive of them all best to the best and yet…. I seemed you also accepting a low key in this school?"

"Excuse me?" The Crimson haired woman cried in disbelief as i smirked

Miss Vanessa chuckled and started to speak" Mr Sentialus, Elesis here might be a little bit of a trouble maker but she's our best Asset in this school. That's why she will be your escort for 1 month. you have a potential Mr Sir Sentialus hopefully after one month you'll be one of our best representative in our institute."

"Oh I see …wait WHAT?" I spoke in disbelief her? my escort? Well she isn't really that a "Threat" to my plans but simply to put it "Annoying" as a category, I can't even think her as decent escort either.

"well if you don't get it ill repeat Mr. Sentialus, Miss Ele-"

"No I understand, it's just that. ."Before I can protest Miss Vanessa suddenly cut me off

"Then its settled Miss Elesis will you give Mr. Sentialus a tour around the campus?"

"As you wish your HIGHNESS" Elesis respond clenching her fist and looks like she could roast the principal.

I tried to protest again but the barbaric woman suddenly grabs my arm slamming the door.

…

Elesis Blaze (POV)

I stormed off in Vanessa Offices feeling very much in rage right now

She's not the Boss of me! I'm supposed to be gone in 4 days in this prison hell school! and now im here I am staying for another 1 month just to "escort" some kid.

Just thinking about it makes me walk faster not noticing I'm dragging the poor guy like a santa's brown sack.

"Hey ! slow it down you b*tch! Is that the way you treat the escorted "that could be the best student" in this school!?" He screamed

I suddenly let him go as he massages his reddened hand.

"I'm sorry, I just get a little pissed off so…"

"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU IN THE PRINCIPAL OFFFICE!" he shouted at me geez I know I deserved it but the guy looks like he's treating me some kind of an enemy.

"Whoa slow down bro, you need to chill! Whatever did I do to you? I don't even remember meeting you for the first time"

"EVERYTHING! That's it I'm going to the principal office! I don't want some uneducated woman to waste my time in the school " I panicked if he complains about me Vanessa will surely extend my time here . Not knowing what to do I slam his body in the floor.

"What the Hell you're doing!?" he shouted again squirming

"You wouldn't tell to Vanessa would you?" I asked with the frown

"Of course I will!? I rather not be with you thank you" this guy is getting in my nerves just in El's day I did something to him!?

"What did I do to piss you off? Can you please to tell me so we can have finally truce about it?"

"I already told you its Y-O-U! why can't spell that out? Not to mention you SLAMMED me! This is like the second time!?"

"Wait I slammed you before? When?" I asked confused at the same time curious what in fateful day did I suddenly slammed this guy? I sighed and continued "Could it be I mistaken you as a Criminal or a Creepy Stalker? Because I totally slammed those guys and beat the shit out of them"

"NO! just let me go! "He really is a stubborn guy

"Okay, just let's just make a deal shall we it wouldn't hurt wouldn't it?"

He then suddenly went quiet and smirked

"Be my maid for 1 month" As I heard what he said I punched him in the face. I guess it's no wonder I slammed him.

"You know this school is very good at monitoring its students once they found it your mistreating another one like blackmail and such you will be kicked this school."

He frowns "Surely they don't take students seriously this isn't like its prison"

"Trust me I'm studying for 5 years in here and I know what this school is capable of. And NO this school is PRISON" I looked at him deadpan serious as he sees my expression I believe he was starting to convinced what I said.

"So if you can't agree w/ my deal why should I not get you replaced" he looked at me like he's done.

"Well, um…how about this I'll escort you for 5 hours for a day i will escort you"

"Make it 2 hours I rather not waste my 3 hours around you."

"Fine then its-"

"Also don't speak anything unless it's important to your job. Also you don't just SLAMMED and PUNCH me the face randomly is that clear?"

"I can live with that.. So is that a deal?"

"Deal, also can you FREAKIN LET ME GO!?"

"I'm sorry" I let him go as he dusted his clothes off then suddenly he spoke

"Now were settled get out of my sight!" he said angrily I wonder if this guy is angry at everything because that's what I think he is.

"You do realize I have to tour you in the school right?"

"Why-" As he protest again I dragged him starting the tour

…

?(POV)

I slayed the young boy in front of me as the last person to be killed for today…

Seeing their horrified face as they plead for mercy never gets old I smirked…

Now where was I… oh right! Going to my next victim.

No rest till there all deserved their FATE

NO ONE

NO SURVIVORS

JUST ME.

…

Sentialus( POV)

Just what in the world did I agree with but then again the deal seems good just 2 hours of hindrance not a big deal to get my plans ruined…

I stretched my arms relieved that the tour is over the good thing is the woman is a little "decent" enough to her job.

I stopped as I hear giggles there must be a conversation going on. I give a little peak and saw her again .I smirked no one can stop me from this moment no one I can imagine getting it all.

Elesis Blaze (POV)

It was a rough day I thought myself, Vanessa just give me a freaking extended time, a guy who seems to be angry at me and a month till I see my little brother again. GREAT could this day get any worse?

I'm already at my apartment door when I saw a purple object floating in my neighbor's door. Curiously I observe the little object.

The object seems to be a box object and look like a purple hologram and I could see it have cat like ears and its FLOATING!?.

"I think I'm just seeing things" I laughed at myself but in second attempt to confirm I couldn't believe it's real.

Shocked at the event that are happening right now, the Cat like box purple object thingy opened the door I decide to follow it.

Of course I shouldn't be here it someone house and just going here the owner will think I'm stealing something. Then I hear a thud I faced the source of sound and swathe weird object placed himself in the table.

I slowly near the object and saw some weird gadgets neatly placed in the table curiously I picked the looked like broken diamond like object.

But before I touched it I suddenly heard footsteps deciding it's not a good time to observe the object I immediately get out of the apartment and go back to my own.

…

**A/N: One year till I posted chapter 5 phew**

**I'm deciding to cancel this but I guess I really can't ahhaa, since I'm In Vaca right now since my term ends I have more time to write this off hopefully I could rush to finish this story soon.**

**I guess it's a goodbye for now~Bye Bye**


End file.
